


What a Beau

by Yadirocks



Series: Cup Crazy [8]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yadirocks/pseuds/Yadirocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing has ever tasted as good as defeating their demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Beau

A night like this was one David would never forget. At least, he hoped he wouldn't forget it, but as much as he was drinking, the memory of the celebration probably wouldn't last long. 

Vladi was passed out on Kevin, as he had drank like the typical Russian: hard and long. Kevin was attempting to stay awake, but one look told David that he'd had at least one too many beers.

Reaves was watching the highlights on NHL Network, still not fully grasping the fact that they had just won the first round for the first time in four years. 

Petro and Bouw were talking quietly in the corner, Jay's maturity and lack of taste for alcohol rubbing off on Alex, who was taking in everything Bouwmeester had to say carefully. Even though the guy had been a member of the team for three years, Alex never got tired of hearing him talk hockey.

Jori, Robby, and Colton were like the three musketeers of beer pong, downing cup after cup and giggling like a bunch of middle school girls. Who was David kidding? They were middle school girls at heart.

Jaden Schwartz and Steve Ott were sleeping in both recliners, both exhausted from the woes of the first round more so than the beer they had drank. Jaden still had a half-full bottle of Bud Light in his hand, which David carefully removed so he didn't wake the young forward. 

The rest of the guys had gone out rather than come to David's house to celebrate, having made plans for if the Blues won. Backes didn't blame them, as some of them were just experiencing the playoffs for the first time. 

There was a knock at his door. David frowned, wondering if it was Brouwer coming to check out the party like he said he might. He was surprised, however, when he opened the door and it wasn't a Blue standing there.

"Hey, Davey," TJ said, hands stuck in his pockets. He was wearing a black sweater and capris with a Capitals hat turned backwards on his head. Typical Osh. "Hey, Teej. What brings you by?" David asked, leaning against the doorframe.

Oshie shrugged. "I just thought I'd come congratulate the boys. I know the Caps won, and I'm happy, but...I wish I could've been on this team tonight," he confessed, peering behind David when Colton cheered as his ping pong ball splashed into another cup of beer.

David stared at him for a moment, before giving TJ a smile. "You always have a home with us, Osh, but I think that this party is just about over. Well, at least, the four guys passed out in my living room is enough to say that," David said, allowing Oshie inside.

Osh sat down next to Reaves, who looked surprised to see him. "Teej!" he said when he recovered, pulling TJ into a bear hug and nearly crushing him. He released Oshie, who was a little off-balance, but he gave Reaves that goofy grin. 

"What goes on, Reavo?" TJ asked, and they continued on as if Oshie hadn't been gone for an entire year. David smiled, looking around at the guys. 

He patted Oshie on the back, making the Capitals player look up at him. "Wouldn't it be great if it were a Caps/Blues final?" he asked.

TJ snorted, crinkling his nose and punching David on the shoulder with a laugh.

"You wouldn't stand a chance, Davey."


End file.
